1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of related art
Currently, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) in widespread use incorporate at least two housings.
Typical housings of a portable electronic device include an upper housing and a lower housing. The upper housing may be fixed to the lower housing by bolts. However, such mechanism connection are not suitable for thinner portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.